Burdens of Growth
by J.J. O'Robert
Summary: This story takes place after the "Beast Within" episode but disregards any episodes afterwards. It's a story about the troubles of teenage life and the transitions that take place inorder to reach adulthood; basicly puberty. Ro&Sf BB&Rae Cy
1. Chapter One

Burdens of Growth

Author's Notes: Double quotations indicates speech, of course; and single quotations indicates thoughts

Chapter One

Robin sat on the couch in the lounge of Titans' tower contemplating the current events of the Titans lives. Something just wasn't quite right about it all. It's been just a few weeks since the battle with Adonis and Beastboy's short period of aggressive behavior. Things have pretty much been business as usual. Although a few petty criminals have sprung up here or there, nothing really serious has happened.

The only significant things happening are Beastboy's continual foul attitude and Raven's sudden intense detachment and extreme isolation. She's been locking herself in her room for hours, sometimes even days at a time. In fact whenever Beastboy sees Raven out of her room he instantly starts verbally attacking her. Now she won't talk to anyone at all. Whenever she does happen to come out of her room she avoids everyone and always looks completely worn-out. It's a wonder she's still useful in battle. Fortunately, for the Titans, none of the major criminals have been active lately.

Even Cyborg was beginning to act a little strange. Occasionally Robin would find him standing on the roof gazing off into the distance with a funny little smirk on his face. Other times, Robin would observe him walking around the tower just humming to himself. Just a day or so ago Robin came across Cyborg sitting on a bench in Central Park staring off into a field were bees were flitting around pollinating flowers.

The odd moods of his friends didn't _seem_ to be affecting the team....yet. But nonetheless Robin was still concerned. 'What if Beastboy's appalling attitude suddenly pisses someone off and causes an argument, breaking up the team? Or what if, God forbid, one day Raven just never leaves her room again?' Robin didn't know enough about what was wrong with Cyborg to even speculate on what horrible things could happen.

Starfire was about the only one acting normal....well, normal for Starfire. Robin chuckled to himself. 'Starfire is one of the strangest people I've ever met....and the most enchanting.' He thought. 'She's so beautiful, and not just on the outside; and damn, is she hot on the outside. But inside Starfire has to be the most sincere, honest and caring person I know.' Robin's reverie is broken when he glimpses Cyborg bouncing past the lounge with a cheesy grin on his face heading toward the exercise room whistling something that sounded suspiciously like "Flight of the Bumblebee".

'I really need to get to the bottom of whatever it is that's going on before something terrible happens.' Robin thought. 'Maybe I should talk to Starfire first to see if she might have noticed something I haven't or, if she's noticed anything at all.'

Robin gets up from the couch and heads in the direction of Starfire's room. Once he's in front of her door he stands there for a moment trying to decide how to phrase his question. Once he has a good enough monologue planned out he raises his fist to knock. Just before his hand lands on the door to Starfire's room it swishes open and She comes flying out of her room, running right into Robin, and knocking them both over onto the hallway floor.

Robin falls over onto his back and Starfire lands straddling his hips. Realizing the position they're in, Robin immediately becomes hot and his face turns bright red from embarrassment and arousal. Then he feels his member twitch in his tights, as if to remind him of his strong attraction to her. 'Damn it! This is _so_ not good!' He mentally cries out in shame as he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself.

"Ah, um a-are you ok Star?" Robin asks, his voice cracking; hoping to take his mind off his growing excitement.

"Yes, I believe so Robin." Starfire replies. She then pulls herself up into a sitting position upon Robin's lower torso and wriggles around a bit to assure herself that she is indeed unhurt. Robin's eyes snap open in shock at Starfire's action, and then they grow even wider in alarm as he feels his traitorous limb stiffens fully. On instinct Robin reaches out and grabs Starfire's hips to still her movements. 'Oh, shit. Oh, shit.' He mentally screams as his breath drastically shortens and he begins to perspire.

Starfire instantly stops squirming when she feels Robin grasp her hips, and then notices something pushing up into her groin. She looks down at Robin with an inquisitive expression on her face and bounces in place slightly to try to figure out what is poking her. Robin bites his tongue hard enough to make it bleed in an attempt to keep from moaning in pleasure and squeezes his eyes shut again.

Still perplexed as to what has happened, Starfire asks, "Robin, what is this...bulge sticking up from your lower region, stabbing me in mine?"

With hitched breath and unsteady voice Robin answers, "A-ah, its no-nothing Star...." Robin swallows a lump in his throat. "Ju-just, um forget about it." Robin takes a deep, shaky breath and lets it out slowly. Willing himself to cool down, he chokes out, "U-um, listen Star; I-I really think we should get up now, y-you know before someone sees us, this is a...kind of awkward post-position." He explains. 'Especially for me' but of course Robin neglects to voice this.

"Oh! Forgive me Robin! I am truly very sorry for any discomfort I have caused you!" Starfire exclaims as she gets up off of him.

'You have no idea what kind of discomfort you've caused me Star.' He thinks. Sighing, he says out loud, "It, its ok, Star. Just, d-do-don...." Robin stutters, trailing off as he takes another steadying breath then bites out, "just don't worry about it." Then he gets up from the floor as well. "I'm ah, I'm just....gonna go to my room now. Talk to you later Star." he says as he turns around and hurries off in the direction of his room.

* * *

As Robin makes his way to his room all he can think about is how much he needs a nice long, cold shower. 'I can't believe that just happened. I feel like such a filthy, disgusting ....pervert!' Robin mentally berates himself. 'I mean, sure I like Star. I've liked her since I met her, but only as a friend. All I've ever wanted to do is help her out since she was so new to the planet. Hell, she still has difficulty with some of the cultural differences between Earth and Tamaran. Although I've always thought she was attractive for an alien, I've always tried to keep everything between us as professional as possible. That's how I've treated everyone on the team. It's just not practical to become _too_ attached to your teammate in the superhero business.' 

Finally reaching his destination he lets out a sigh of disgust. 'Oh who the hell am I trying to fool! Starfire is freakin' HOT! For _anyone_; and I've been lusting after her for months.' Robin admits to himself. He opens his door and just before he steps inside he grumbles foully to himself, "Argh, I'm such dumbass."

"You are, why?!" Someone asks from behind him.

Robin whirls around in surprise; seeing who it is, he shuts his eyes in sufferance and mentally drones to himself, 'Oh great, this _so_ not what I need right now.'

* * *

Ending Notes: Well there it is folks, the first chapter of my very first Teen Titans fic. I'll be working on chapter two and chapters five of two my other fics over the rest of the month so _hopefully_ I should have chapter two up by the beginning of December. But don't quote me on that. 

Oh, and to anyone who might recognize my screen name and thought I might have dropped off the face of the earth: I'm really, very sorry I haven't updated on my Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin fics. In my defense, I should tell you that last year September my family bought out a local Video Rental Store and we had to take our home computer up there in order to run the store. Since it is bad business, and since I really didn't have time for it anyway, I was unable (i.e. I wasn't allowed) to use the store computer for my writing. Again I apologize. But fortunately, just this month we bought a new home computer so now I am able to write/update my fics again.

Like I said I'll be working on chapters five of my Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin fics so I hope to have them upload by the beginning of December. But don't get your hopes up. There's just no telling what I'll be able to do with the kind of work schedule I have.


	2. Chatper Two

**TEEN TITANS**

Burdens of Growth

Author's Notes: Double quotations indicate speech, of course. Single quotations indicate thoughts.

**Chapter Two**

"So Rob, honestly, why are you a dumbass?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Oh, no reason really, I just made an ass of myself in font of Starfire. That's all." Robin pleaded.

"Really." Cyborg said curiously. "Why, what happened? Did she sit in your lap or something?" he asked, chuckling.

"What! How did you…" Robin panicked but quickly recovered. "I mean…what on earth made you think of something like that?" he said quite convincingly (if he did say so himself). Cyborg just looked at him skeptically for a minute, then shrugged.

"Whatever man, I'll be in the garage workin' on the T-Car if anyone needs me. See ya." He replied as he continued down the hall whistling "Baby Bumblebee" as he went. Robin just looked after him in bewilderment before finally slipping through the door to his room. 'I'm really gonna have to figure out what's going on with him.' Robin mentally noted.

Once inside his room Robin headed strait to his bathroom to take care of his little problem. Quickly removing his uniform and turning the cold water on full blast, he stepped into the shower, trying to thinking of ANYTHING other than how much he would have loved to have sat up and kissed Starfire into oblivion…or dry humped her right there in the hallway…or instead of grabbing her hips to stop her and getting up and leaving; grabbing her hips to get up and take her to her room and continue what she had unwittingly started….

Robin groaned in frustration 'This isn't working damnit!' He screamed to himself. So he reached down to turn the hot water up and the cold water down, deciding to take care of his problem the old fashioned way. He gently cupped his painfully throbbing erection and began stroking himself in a steadily practiced rhythm to his favorite fantasies of Starfire and empty training rooms. After a few minutes he finished with a much satisfied groan and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, stepped out of his bathroom and up to his bed, collapsing onto it and instantly falling asleep to more erotic dreams of Starfire and fully stocked refrigerators.

* * *

Thinking about her odd encounter with Robin and what she should do about it Starfire made her way to Raven's room to ask her assistance and advice on how she should handle this predicament. She had a very good idea of what had happened to poor Robin when she started bouncing in his lap; for though she may act as such, she was not a complete… "Air-headed Bimbo" as Raven would say. 

Stopping in front of Raven's room, Starfire raised her hand to knock. At first there was no answer, but just as she had prepared to knock again the door swished open and there stood Raven, just as grim and dour as usual. "Greetings friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed happily. "May I please enter your sleeping chamber? I wish to discuss something with you." She asked quickly. Raven glared at her for a moment, then stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter. Starfire stepped across the threshold of Raven's room and stood just inside the doorway. "My thanks friend Raven for allowing me entry!"

"Whatever, what do you want to talk about Starfire?" Raven questioned in her usual monotone voice as she continued to hold the door open.

"I wish to discuss the offspring producing customs of Earthen culture!" Starfire declared excitedly. Raven's eye slightly widened in shock.

"You want to what!?" Raven cried wearily.

Starfire looked at her in puzzlement for a moment, then began to repeat herself, "I wish to discuss…."

"I heard what you said." Raven cut her off. "Why do you want to talk about that?!" Raven asked in mortification.

"Because, friend Raven, I had an odd encounter with Robin and I believe I know what happened, but I am not certain. So I wish to speak with you to see if I am correct or not." Starfire explained. "I am well aware that the customs of Earth very greatly with the customs of my own homeworld Tamaran, so I wish to educate myself further on Earthen reproduction rituals so that if anything happens again I may respond accordingly." She continued. Raven just groaned dejectedly and palmed the door closed.

* * *

A shimmering black gateway opened up in the roof of Titans Tower behind Beastboy while he was practicing his Kung Fu. He sniffed the air at the sudden sound of the opening portal and detected the unique scents of sandalwood and lavender. Quickly spinning around, he found Raven floating out of a gaping black hole in the roof, looking even more irritated and ominous than normal. Beastboy smirked at the thought that there was something, besides him that could make Raven look even more pissed than usual. At least he was pretty sure she wasn't angry because of him. He hadn't done anything to her in a few days. 

Realizing that she'd noticed his presence, Beastboy quickly dropped his smirk and cocked his head in curiosity before acknowledging her. "Hey Raven, what's up? Why so gloomy?"

She glared at him in warning before replying. "It's nothing." She stated severely. "I've come up here to meditate so if you will please keep silent I won't throw you off the edge of the roof." she explained menacingly.

Beastboy's eyes widened slightly at her words and tone. They had been becoming increasingly closer over the past couple of months, especially in the past two weeks after the Malchior and Atlas incidents, well…with exception to the instances where he would blow up at her for no apparent reason.

Her sudden malicious mood had him very confused and worried. Aside from himself, what could upset Raven so much that she threatened him again suddenly after so long? After all, it's been at least two weeks since she had last threatened him seriously. "Hey Rae, c'mon don't be that way. Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded cautiously. Raven just glared at him again and ignored him.

Beastboy watched Raven as she sat herself at the edge of the roof and prepared for meditation. She sat cross-legged, closed her eyes, took a deep calming breath and began her chant. But she soon opened her eyes again when she couldn't get her mind focused; Starfire's questions and Beastboy's obvious concern at _her_ grief wouldn't let her concentrate.

'Especially since he's standing directly behind me broadcasting like a ship's distress beacon.' She complained to herself. So she just surrendered to her unease, uncrossed her legs and sat there at the edge of the Tower's roof waiting for Beastboy to sit down next to her and bombard her with still more annoying questions like she knew he's dieing to do.

Noticing that she'd given up, Beastboy walked over beside her and took a seat. He noted that her cheeks were slightly pink in color and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "So… are you going to tell me what you are so upset about?" He asked.

Raven shook her head in exasperation but decided to tell him anyway. "Starfire…asked me a few…bizarre…questions this afternoon about...human…courtship and reproduction." She explained in mortification. Beastboy's eyes grew wide in understanding and he felt his cheeks heat in shared embarrassment.

"Oh…damn Rae, sucks to be you." Beastboy groaned, leaning back on his elbows.

"Something to do with Robin I'll bet."

Raven rubbed her temples. "How'd you guess?" She asked sardonically. Starfire hadn't stopped asking questions until Raven _forcefully_ shoved her out the door.

"You look a little tense Rae; it couldn't have been that bad." Beastboy stated while observing her posture.

Raven glared at him once again before replying. "Well, why don't you go talk to Starfire all about it yourself if you think it's so easy? An endless barrage of humiliating questions that I barely know how to answer since I didn't grow up on Earth is _not _how I wanted to spend my day." Raven said harshly. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to try to calm down.

"Wow, okay, sorry Rae just tryin' to make you feel better." He glanced over at her thoughtfully for a moment. Raven noticed this out the corner of her eye and glanced back at him. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before the both of them blushed and quickly looked away.

A comfortable silence settled over them for a few minutes before Beastboy looked over at Raven again and noticed that she was still tense. Shrugging his shoulders in decision Beastboy rolled up onto his knees and scooted up behind her. He hesitated just a second longer before placing his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing.

Raven stiffened visibly and the door behind both of them whined in complaint. "Wha…" Her voice cracked. "What are you doing?" her voice a mixture of unease and curiosity.

"I'm giving you a shoulder rub, just relax Rae and go with it. Besides if you don't, you might blow a few windows." He snickered. Raven sighed in slight irritation but finally decided to just let him get on with it and she loosened up a little. Realizing that she was not going to have to throw him off the roof, Beastboy stretched his legs out to either side of her and continued to massage her shoulders and neck. "Is this okay?" he asked quietly. "It's kind of uncomfortable to do this for an extended period of time on your knees." Raven just nodded her head in acceptance and before long she started to relax.

"Hmmm, Beastboy, you're really good at this." She murmured.

He smiled and responded by lowering his mouth to her ear to whisper. "Thanks Rae, you know…I'm really good at rubbing others things as well." Raven tensed slightly beneath his hands and felt her face heat up once again at his innuendo and the all too pleasurable sensation of his breath tickling her ear.

"Oh…?" She asked shakily. "Like what…?" trailing off in cautionary suspicion.

Beastboy chuckled good-naturedly "Oh…you know Rae…feet...arms and…legs." He explained pseudo seductively.

"Hmmm...." Raven responded noncommittally; then smiling mischievously, she leaned back into Beastboy's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Now it was Beastboy's turn to tense up in awkwardness, feeling his stomach flutter and his groin twitch just slightly. Blushing like mad, he beat down his beginning arousal and started rubbing her shoulders again.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter two. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. A BIG thank you to my friend Starr for the BB/Rae idea and to my BF Luie for the proof readingfor grammer/mechanical mistakes. 

Also if there is anyone with prior "writing" experience and would be interested in helping me with my Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin fics I would love for said people to contact me by email. My email address is provided in my author's profile. I know where I want to go with these two fics, but I'm just having trouble with getting my ideas down in writing. Thanks.


End file.
